


Bad Memories

by TheSammel



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credit to @GraceChasity on tumblr, F/M, Kinda, My First AO3 Post, i’d like to thank the Paul groupchat-, this was her idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSammel/pseuds/TheSammel
Summary: Paul and Hannah wake up in a black abyss. A voice from the darkness tells them they need to remember things. They get memories that aren’t theirs, but are theirs at the same time.(Sorry I’m bad at descriptions)((Credit for this idea: @GraceChasity on tumblr! She came up with this idea))
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Bad Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!: Blood, screaming, hurt, vomiting, murder.

Paul opened his eyes. He was floating in some sort of black abyss. 

“Hello?” He called out. Maybe he was still dreaming? 

“Hello?” A small voice echoed. That definitely wasn’t Paul’s voice. It was shyer, and female.

“Who are you?” Paul asked. He couldn’t see anyone, but he still talked to the voice, hoping that it was real.

The voice didn’t answer. Paul sighed. Maybe he was just imagining things?

“Hey there, Paul.” A completely different voice from the one before. It was loud, malicious even. This voice scared Paul.

“Bad. Cross.” The shy voice from before said. “Memories.”

“How do you know my name?” Paul tried to sound brave, but he knew he wasn’t capable of that.

“Oh, Paul.” The malicious voice chuckled. “I know everything. Which is why you and Hannah are here. You need to know things too.”

“Not good. Remember. Bad things.” Who Paul assumed was Hannah said.

“Why- Why did you bring us here?” Paul asked. 

The evil voice sighed. “I just said why. You need to learn.” 

“Learn what?” Paul asked. He couldn’t help but ask more questions, he was a curious man. 

“Ask another question, and I’ll give you the worst memories first.” The voice threatened.

“What memories?” Paul realized his mistake a bit too late. Pain shot through his head and he buckled over. 

“Hive!” Hannah shouted. “Blue blood!”

A vivid memory of blue clouding his vision as he threw up on something came to Paul. No, not some _thing._ Some _one._

“Emma?” Paul whispered to himself. “Where did this come from?” He asked the voice, the ghost of the neon blue in his vision haunting him.

“It’s your memories, Paul.” Paul could basically hear the smirk in the voice. 

Paul shrieked. More memories came flooding back to him. _Emma screaming and limping away from him, Paul dancing and singing, Emma’s leg, the blue goop-_

“Stop!” Paul screamed. He felt a vague sensation of his lungs filling up. Why were his lungs filling up? Why couldn’t he breathe?

He heard Emma scream as he forced the goop down her throat. “I’m sorry.” He choked out in real life, not the memory. In the memory, Paul wasn’t sorry.

Hannah shrieked as well, different memories coming back to her. “Ethan!” She whimpered. “Bad blood!” Hannah blinked repeatedly, wanting this to be over. 

The evil voice laughed like he was enjoying this. 

“Lexie!” Hannah exclaimed. She stumbled around. Finally she found something to hold onto. 

Paul was too engulfed in his pain to notice that someone was touching his back. 

“Over?” Hannah muttered. The sight of Ethan laying dead and bloody on the ground flashed through her mind.

She gasped and opened her eyes. She was in bed. Lexie and Ethan were surrounding her, concerned looks on their faces. They were safe. 

Hannah practically tackled them. She ran her fingers through Ethan’s curly hair and cried into Lex’s shoulder, making sure they were still there. “Safe.”

Paul sat up straight in bed. He patted the blanket next to him in the dark. His hand touched something warm. He fumbled for the lamp in the dark, hoping he wasn’t in the dark abyss anymore. 

He switched on the lamp. Emma lay next to him, still. Paul panicked. 

‘Oh god she’s dead I killed her it’s my fault.’ Paul thought. Then an idea came to him. He shook her. “Emma please wake up. Wake up I’m sorry I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He mumbled frantically.

Emma groaned. “Why are you shaking me?” She muttered, turning around and squinting at Paul. 

“Oh thank god I’m so sorry Emma-“ Paul said.

“About what? Sleeping?” She asked, confused.

“I hurt you?” He answered, equally as confused. “I killed you. You died because of me.” 

Emma realized that Paul just had a nightmare. “Hey.” She whispered, gently taking his hand. “I’m right here. It was just a dream, okay?”

Paul nodded hesitantly. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Emma smiles and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Paul.”

“Goodnight Emma.” 

Both Paul and Hannah knew, deep down that it wasn’t a dream, but they were happy with their family with them.

It’s easy to say that Paul was very cuddly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
